Second Times a Bond
by SeventhSever
Summary: Vulcan is no more, to survive Vulcans must bond with the only thing they can. Humans. Sarek is no exception, but his compatible bond was not what he was expecting. Maybe he can heal? SarekxOC Please read and review responsibly! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Matches

_**Matches**_

Uhura wasn't sure how Sarek would react to dinner tonight since one of their guests was actually a woman who was flagged as a possible match for him. Spock arched a brow a bit sensing her unease.

"My father may not like it at first but he will see the Logic of the match outweighs his stubbornness. My mother knew she was human and he would outlive her naturally, she wanted him to find another when the time came. I've met her, young Embry Baron is very smart, and she would not be tied down and could follow him on his missions if he so wished like my mother had."

Uhura knew that he was right. Sarek greeted his son and daughter-in-law as he entered their home to find a few guests there. Uhura looked around and frowned.

"Where is Embry?" Her friend smirked.

"She went out into the garden when Tovok heard she was a grandmaster." Uhura about put her face in her hand shaking her head.

"He's out of his league." She grumbled.

"A Grandmaster?" Sarek asked softly as an upswept brow arched.

Spock spoke as he got up to go to the garden.

"Embry Baron is a teacher of various Martial arts as well as Philosophy. She has never been beaten in a challenge, even in a stress situation where she protected a negotiating Ambassador for the Andorians." He arched his own brow, "He is as she said out of his league."

Sarek knew that name; she was the one he was matched to in compatibility. He decided to follow his son to the Garden. A very young Vulcan was facing a human woman of a mere five foot seven. Embry was very pale fair and very young, only twenty-two, her hair was very long but braided. She wore simple pants, a simple tunic, a sash like belt, and simple shoes. She had her hands resting at the small of her back watching the Vulcan in stance in front of her with stunning Jade eyes, the light played off them and her long copper auburn hair, bangs streaked a bit moving with the breeze. She closed her eyes and stayed where she was still.

Spock didn't interfere but watched patiently. Tovok eyed her then suddenly made his move only to get his hand slapped in a counter and her to turn in her step and move parrying him and striking hard he backed up. She shifted her feet and finally raised her arms and had one hand out the other over her arm but not touching. Eyes still closed, he came at her but the jade orbs snapped open. She moved into him he startled but she moved and called out her hits as she hit him but restrained from more harmful, restraining her physical strength but not the skill. Very fast, catching him in a counter staring at each other, her face calm and unchanging, Uhura had stepped out and crossed her arms.

"Embry stop stalling dinner is ready!" She called and went inside.

Embry looked from Uhura and then at Tovok to roll back her sleeves taking stance one hand a fist at her side the other hand straight and palm up as her arm moved out toward him and held, face suddenly serious but blank. Spock looked from Uhura to the scene and grew still eyes on Embry more so.

"Do you really want to continue Mr. Tovok, I suggest we don't." She said with soft accent.

Tovok arched a brow but moved at her. She countered him and used his own moves and weight against him, like the shift and flow of water, soft yet hard. She struck them in rapid succession and her foot came up after hit thirteen to the face at the point of the jaw line and ear at a central point to the temple. Tovok twisted around and dropped not moving. She undid her sleeves approaching him to turn him over, he was unconscious. Rubbing her hands together she then traced the jaw to the temple going behind the ears. Turning his head a crack went out softly and he gasped and slowly started to come to. Blinking up at her.

Spock joined them to help Tovok up informing him of his loss but of her healing the damage point. She was already moving for the house. Passing Sarek but she inclined her head in a simple bow of sorts to him. Sarek inclined his head back and watched her go to help Uhura with the tea. Conversation was light during dinner and Tovok's children were more curious about Embry than Sarek. Not used to anyone being stronger than their father. Being Vulcan they wanted to learn as much facets as possible. She answered their questions and the youngest was the most questioning. As a teacher she didn't mind.

After meal she stepped out with them to the garden and they all followed shortly after. Tovok stopped and watched Embry, she was shoeless and moving through routine but she was using a tea saucer, it was spinning yet she moved it across her fingers and body. His sons had set up stones on sticks which she was moving around and able to collect the stones while not letting it drop.

Balancing it on her finger after the last she had the youngest step up and she transferred it to his finger and guided his hand he stared brows going up filling and seeing the action. She took another and did it to the oldest as well taking another she moved with them they tried to follow and it was not easy at all. Taking absolute concentration, Spock watched arching a brow.

"The method she is demonstrating is a control method. A method that takes concentration, will, awareness and self control. Knowing one's body and connection to the world around it, Embry became a Grandmaster very young and had to fight to keep the title among thirteen other Grandmasters. She is the last Grandmaster of Zhen Yen until she passes it down to another, she has committed to teaching it to Vulcan's only until humans prove they can control themselves better." He explained.

Tovok looked at him then back at her. "You make her sound dangerous."

Spock watched her move and went to the stones. "She is and she was the one assigned to be my father's guard for two months on his next mission near Klingon territory."

Sarek stilled at that, his guard had been called the bladed shield. Looking at Embry he almost frowned. Spock hefted stones and took a spot throwing them at the youngest suddenly. Embry reacted on instinct and yanked the bamboo reed moving and slid on the grass to hit the stone away and parry the others twisting around she brought it down like a sword and the stone cut in half and Spock ducked as one went for him. Looking back the half stuck in his garden wall. She was in front of the youngest in a stance, Jade eyes over the wooden makeshift blade on him.

"That wasn't appreciated Mr. Spock." She said coldly and he stiffened for a moment apologizing.

She glared for but a moment there was darkness to the Jade. Looking at the youngest and checking on him. Finger brushing his chin so he looked at her, he blinked but got up she helped dust him off. Turning but stopping. Tovok froze; his son had hugged her in a rare show of emotion. She looked at him and him, her realizing what he had done but she put her hand on top of his head and mused some of his hair. Eyes gentle though her face was still calm. He closed his eyes and parted as did her touch.

During that mission despite the Klingon attack he had never seen his guards true appearance from the distance, but his guard had fought them all alone, won, and without loss of life. The Shielded Blade didn't believe in taking life unless it was truly the only way left to save the many. She was much disciplined for a human and Sarek looked at her as she met his gaze and he held her shoes out to her, shielding mentally. She smiled and thanked him taking them, hands brushing on purpose on his part sensing her through his shield he held in a shudder.

Her aura and light of it was very strong.

"If you have free time I would like to meet for a meal and get to know you better Ms. Baron." He said watching her.

She looked to him and arched a brow but her smile was playful.

"Call me Embry. Ms was my mother." She teased he realized and arched a brow.

The human side warm and there with a humorous challenge. Sarek bowed his head gently.

"Only if you call me Sarek, Embry." He answered in return.

"Deal." She smiled and went inside to get her coat to return home for the evening.

Sarek followed and got her coat holding it for her she blinked but turned and let him help her. Turning she stepped up on the stool Uhura used taking his face in her hands making him stiffen. She kissed his cheek by his ear wishing him a happy and peaceful birthday with many more for his long years ahead in accented Vulcan. Stepping down she bowed and left leaving him standing there. Spock had gone still watching his father who watched her disappear down the lane.

Uhura smiled, "She must approve of you Sarek."

He blinked and looked at her she indicated his neck, looking her pendant was around it, a Jade tiger with her initials carved in the small tail, she had made it herself. He touched it and traced it. Looking to Uhura then.

"Tell me about her, please." He wanted to know more about her before they met again, he didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to learn everything but he wanted to.


	2. Humanly Yours

_**Humanly Yours**_

Sarek had learned she had grown up in New Ireland, where she was from but she had been sent away to school at a very early age to different parts on Earth. Mostly in the East when her skills became apparent. She was good at not just fighting but art, writing, cooking, sewing and medicines. She was a serious student, she loved to meditate exercise, and read. She was also a very outdoors hands-on individual. Sarek found more endearing qualities to compare to his lost Amanda. It was easy to see why she was up for matching compatibility. She was also very young and able to still have family, and she wouldn't outlive him yes, but she would be the last bond if he took her as a partner. He would be old enough such bonds would not be needed.

Sarek, met with her at the park for their planned hike. She sketched certain things when they made stops and she taught him about the history or significance of the item when technology was but a dream. They ended up coming to the aid of a small hiking group and she treated Sarek for his knee as he sat there watching her. She used natural medicines and a wrap, studying her. She was in simple pants and short-sleeved tunic, with a pack on, hair loose but lazily pulled back. She was a lot lither than she appeared. Sarek got up when she offered her hand.

She startled and grabbed him when he stumbled, he had forgotten to shield in his moment of exhaustion. He had felt her emotion, it wasn't chaotic. It was very warm and very peaceful like their surroundings but it was strong, like Amanda's.

"Sarek are you alright?" She asked with concern it showed on her face and more so in those Jade orbs of summer green.

Hands on his face, thumbs framing his ears carefully since she had him sitting back against the mossen tree. Sarek reached up meaning to grab her wrists to break contact but instead his hand moved to her cheek she blinked. Watching each other, she slowly leaned into his hand and Sarek sighed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't mentally shielded properly when I took your hand, and I was a bit…overwhelmed. I'm alright, you are very calming." He admitted since they were alone.

She honestly hadn't expected him to admit a fault like that but reached up, letting her hand brush his on her cheek and relaxed.

"I have nothing to hide Sarek, if I can help you, let me know. I will do what I can while I can." She meant that.

Sarek watched her and felt the sincerity in her words and thoughts. She did mean what she said, chasing some of the loneliness he had grown accustomed to. Sarek realized then she was his if he asked.

"Embry, will you become my Adun'a, my last true Tel?" he asked feeling a slight tenseness in his side.

Embry blinked and felt heat in her cheeks despite trying to will it away, but he could feel it warm against his hand a bit.

"Ah, t'nash-veh Sarek." She said softly saying yes calling him her Sarek.

Sarek felt that tightness ease and he sat up resting his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, feeling her hand trace his fingers to her points she closed her eyes he realized she was truly willing to bond and Sarek broke, he dropped his shields speaking the words of the meld. Melding with Embry in a way he never thought he would do again. But he was elated to have the bond, to feel her mentally and physically. She leaned surprising him and for once being brave, she kissed him.

Her lips were supple and soft. Sarek kissed her back and a bit harder pulling her into his frame. She shivered but relaxed and he felt that and her absolute trust. Sarek broke it and held her and rested with her watching the sunset together. She grinned a bit and he felt a trace of amusement from her.

"What is it my Adun'a?" he asked glancing her.

"Well we are bonded now, but we didn't plan it, so now, to who's home do we go to tonight?" She asked playfully.

Sarek hadn't considered that and felt his own humor rise at the situation.

"Logically the wife follows the husband into his home." He mused in a very rare tease.

She blinked and looked to him he looked to her and she smiled.

"Agreed, but I need to stop home and get a few things including Vorsik." Sarek tilted his head just a bit.

"Vorsik?" She grinned and took his hand pulling him to his feet.

They made it to her home and she got greeted immediately by a baby. A baby Shelat! Sarek was pleasantly taken aback and watched her pick up the cub and trace him, he broke into a deep purr and set him down letting him meet and get used to Sarek who caressed spots that made it fluff and flop. Her home was peaceful, neat and had some of her art scattered about, she had an impressive library as well.

She had packed her bag to stay the night with him with intentions to return to start reclaiming her stuff to build their home. Sarek had an inward shiver when he realized they would be building their life together after tonight. Sarek helped her but leaned in and she turned only to get trapped. Kissed, fingers brushing in the Vulcan way of a kiss as well. His ears began to burn and he broke it softly, forehead resting against hers as his eyes closed.

"Sarek, you are running a temperature." She observed.

He stiffened and realized why he gave a sudden physical display of affection; his body had relaxed and gotten a new bond. His self imposed restrictions had eased and his body took that chance to balance. His Pon farr was near, he would need to mate with her. Telling her so, he would not have secrets from his wife.

She blushed harder and reached up to trace his ears; he growled gently unable to stop it and kissed her. Breaking it his breathing was off a bit, meaning to apologize.

"Don't." She said softly.

He looked at her she blushed, "I'm your Adun'a, and I promised to help you, besides…if we are to ever have a family we'll have to try."

Sarek growled gently a bit and kissed her it grew longer and deeper and he moved picking her up a bit forcing her legs around him. He moved to her room and let his last restrictions start to fade. He would trust her as she did him, they would become one. She was his.


	3. Yen of Yang

_**Yen of Yang**_

Sarek worried at first about hurting Embry when his blood fever rose, but to his surprise Embry was not just passionate but aggressively so. Leaving marks on him though not as much as he had left on her, he was after all Vulcan and stronger than a human. To be perfectly honest the Pon Farr was a time of raw emotion, adrenaline and other factors a Vulcan kept so tightly to the chest with control under the surface. Turning over onto his side he looked to her where she slept and stilled, watching the faint light of the sunrise play across her fair pale skin. As if it was tracing the curves of her form, she was asleep on her stomach though partly on her side facing him. The covers pooled around her slender hips tangled with a slender pale leg, her long copper hair down and free around slender shoulders following the curve of her arms and chest burned like a morning fire in the light. Her face was toward him and her bangs were streaked, face soft with slightly parted lips.

Sarek felt heat in his ears studying her, yet a trace of guilt when he found the bruises he had given during their passionate exchange, they would take time to fade, especially his bite mark on her shoulder. He would make it up to her, closing his eyes he started to think of what to make her for breakfast. Opening his eyes to look at her he froze. She was awake and those Emerald orbs blazed in the soft light. He arched an upswept brow and before he could ask she reached out and grabbed his ear, he was about to frown but she pressed her fingers making her thumb trace. A gasp escaped Sarek and his eyes snapped closed.

Frowning but from the feeling of extreme pleasure that moved through his entire being, one of his erotic pressure points had been found by her their first night and she exploited it. He growled a bit in startled surprise but when he opened his eyes at movement his lips were claimed. Her touch suddenly feather soft he gripped her to him in natural reaction. Kiss breaking he meant to ask her what she was up to when she let her lips take the place of her fingers to his other ear and thought fled him like a shadow before the dawn. Heat moved through him and he shivered inwardly, a bit of Pon Farr was but a trace in his system but she had awoken that trace.

Sarek felt her move above him and his head snapped back, gripping her hips, she had taken him this time and his body had wanted no argument. But he sat up and she looked down into his eyes, close, Sarek kept her gaze and pulled making them move and felt her surrender mentally to the bond. Embry was able to embrace his bond far faster than Amanda it left a different memory that burned in him, there was no resistance to his mind in hers, no she reached out on purpose, what couldn't be shared through words was shared through the bond and their physicality. Sarek pulled harder, forehead pressing hers. Letting himself go with measured control was a different experience. One he was actually relishing, it was far more freeing than he expected, and with no judgment from his mate he embraced it.

Sarek panted a bit and moved suddenly turning them over so he was above her and she had to look up to him, taking more control kissing her and it grew deep, exploring, her outcry when he moved muffled and devoured he broke it and buried his head in her neck and shoulder moving harder and quicker he was lost in the moment. Biting her shoulder but lightly this time he felt her come undone and he followed with a muffled groan. Moving in his fall to the side he pulled her. She was rested on top of him as both just breathed.

Sarek ran fingers through her long red hair, listening to her calm down. She relaxed and smiled a bit to look up to him lazily. Sarek sensed a warmth and contentment from her that radiated through the bond he secretly melted into the bed further and moved her bangs. Kissing her forehead.

"One would think your intention was to keep me trapped in bed." He mused.

She snorted at that though, "we'll call it getting even then, and after all I believe it was you who trapped me in bed for two days." She pointed out.

Sarek arched a brow, she had a valid point, and he had only gotten up long enough to help her to the restroom or to feed them before trapping her yet again. Looking at her when she traced his cheek, he studied her eyes and was very…happy. He wasn't alone anymore, and she was young enough he would have many years to wake up to her, and spend his time with her.

Though he did worry a little if she ever carried, Spock's development was a close held secret and it had taken a lot of care both on his part and medical staff to make sure he lived to term. He wouldn't be unhappy if Embry bore a child but he would be very protective of her if that became reality. He had been of Amanda fiercely enough, there were so few of his kind left, even if the child was half human it would be Vulcan still, as was Spock. He kissed her shoulder soothing a bite imprint bruise and found others to soothe. She blushed but he wouldn't take no for an answer when she said he didn't have to spoil her. Sarek worked to make up his rough treatment, and it would start with breakfast. Finally getting up he set her bath and took her in to set her in the tub and let her soak as he moved about her kitchen.

He worked on making her one of her favorites, a Crepe and omelets, making both would give her adequate time in the bath, she would be sore rather she let it show or not. Embry let the hot water and bath salts do its job, she was indeed sore, trying not to think about the last two and a half days. Sinking into the water up to her ears she failed to will the heat in her face as she went red in remembrance. Glad he was in the kitchen but despite that she smiled. She was bonded to a Vulcan she cared for and he was free making her …happy.


	4. Changes

_**Changes**_

Sarek adjusted to having a wife once more, and Embry adjusted as well, learning how to shield mentally when she needed to. She learned quickly, and being bonded Sarek felt a strange sense of stillness, calm, it was from her and he knew that. Gleaning through some of her earlier memories he found she had overcome many hardships, raised so differently than most humans on Terra. She had a mission to go on as a request for Starfleet and they had to part. It wasn't easy being parted from Embry, he became restless, yet he didn't feel a sense of distress until he learned the shuttle ship had crashed on the planet she was to translate for.

Allowed to board the Enterprise, he would be an Ambassador yes but in truth under the surface he wanted to see his mate. The world was on the border of neutral territory where Klingon conflict was not uncommon, the world trying to request help used limited technology. It was a world of military structure among citizens, almost reminding Sarek of the Sengoku period of Terra. Arriving with Uhura, Kirk and Spock she translated for them. Learning Embry was still alive along with two officers that were still healing, Kirk demanded to know where. Following, McCoy checked the crew members but Kirk frowned asking where Embry was.

The General listened to Uhura and he nodded speaking. Uhura moved to translate but stopped double taking the General who nodded once sharply. She looked at them.

"Embry is on the front line, she took his commander's place since he was killed and they can't get a new one until tomorrow. She took an oath of theirs of some kind." She frowned.

Spock stated the conflict of protocol but then corrected it as he pointed out she was not Starfleet. Moving to the wall after the General when drums were hit, and he had taken off. There were Klingon ships moving in to attack, flags went up waved, Kirk frowned but then looked to find the drummers changing tempo and shouts given and one shout he knew too well. Looking across the field he caught sight of Embry. She was in boots, pants, a mesh tunic with an over tunic that tied off to the sides with an obi like belt and armor on.

Crimson armor, the only one in that color, hair braided back with leather, wearing the same marks as the generals on her face, some kind of paint, it made those extreme green eyes burn. The wall platting shifted back as a catapult system activated launching projectiles that sparked and collided burning into ships where shielding would be difficult to maintain.

Embry moved running along the wall even when Kirk yelled to her but she didn't hear him. Leaping off with a cable attached others dived off with her she twisted around as her feet hit the wall launching her out with the others, pulling back on bows with special made arrows. Losing them hitting the ships as the shielding flickered or caved to bring down ships. She pulled the strap and it released and she dropped in a plummet. But a sound made Kirk and the others look up. Winged creatures dived down for the archers and banked under them so they landed in the saddles and took evasive maneuvers from ships.

The main General watched with a shiver and suddenly grinned yelling out. Kirk saw other flying creatures break through and spiral with the original riders; they were a different color entirely along with the symbol of the riders.

"What's going on?" He shouted, Uhura yelled his question and the General answered excitedly.

"Embry sent out an alliance tact plan to take out the enemy that involved everyone! The clans are coming together!" She answered.

Ground riders came from the forests of another clan. Kirk saw water bound ones move from the shore side hitting ground ships. He ended up counting seven clans total and they weren't small, the sight was awe inspiring as it was terrifying. Unified war, enemies now allies working to defend their world.

She jumped off landing to slide around Sarek and pulled a folding sword impaling a Klingon as they cable jumped from the drop ship. Arm going up an energy shield formed blocking weapons fire. Hooking a lance with her foot catching it she ran at the Klingon and hit him hard with the shield. He grunted and went up over it, slamming the Javelin down the pike end found its mark before she thrust her arm forward catching a Klingon in his armor platting getting the heart. Dropping him, backing up giving orders the line moved arms going up shields activating moving around her and the crew as she kept Sarek behind her.

One Klingon called her out, the leader, the one that gave the orders. She dropped the shield so it hit and stuck in the ground blocking Sarek. He called her out for protecting a pointy eared slave. She answered in Klingon back, as Uhura translated twice, once for the locals and the other for her crew.

She declared she would protect those who asked it of her in times of need but she would protect her life mate without asking and not because honor demanded it. Sarek was hers, not a slave, he was soul. She twirled twin handles folding swords extended and they moved. Blades clashed sending sparks. Embry was fast using her opponent's power against him. Moving she disarmed him and he did the same to her. Moving her sword she threw out her hand it went through it, head moving it broke when it hit the stone her hand gripping the hilt and his hand. She moved head butting him hard at the nose ridge it sent him reeling back as his face bloomed. She moved up onto her feet yanking the blade out and throwing it away. He sneered running at her.

She moved suddenly and hit hard, after countering him, the back plate of his armor shattered as he stumbled back falling. Holding his chest coughing magenta startled, Embry slid into stance she never used before and the bond became tight between her and Sarek. A deep resolve resonated in his mate, no emotion at all. Her looks so serious yet blank. Spock grabbed Kirk when he tried to move to yell at her, frowning as he was staring at Embry.

The locals noticed her shift a bit in their way and stilled. The Enemy roared and moved not taking the last moment to surrender she moved and hit him hard with no restraint in her skill or strength hitting points. Kirk flinched as the Klingon stumbled back arms useless at his side falling on his dislocated knees. She shifted in her stance and suddenly twisted around shifting her arms to palm strike him in the face at a ridge point. Stopped and frozen. The Klingon fell back as he breathed out for the last time, eyes rolling back. He hit the ground. She shifted her stance suddenly and faced his group. No words silence and resolve.

The enemy lieutenant made to say something but she moved and twisted around stopping short. He froze her tonfa knives just centimeters from taking his head and disemboweling him. Eyes on his she said something clearly in Klingon. He stared back and swallowed a little. Hands going up backing off giving an order they collected their dead leader and left a retreat given.

Seeing the enemy leave and medics move to help their own. She stood there at the wall, rain had started to fall and Embry had tilted her head back, eyes closed, letting the rain trace her. Going to a knee she put the weapons down and made a gesture taking off her armor pin bowing to place it down by the helmet there.

"What am I missing?" Kirk asked

Uhura told them she had warned the Klingons if they returned her defiance would keep them from their war deaths of honor because her flame of defiance would live on through these people. She fulfilled her oath and promises to save his people, that was the General's helmet that protects his ashes."

She stood stepping back and turned to the General in charge giving him her main sword bowing and undid the armor, a Captain helped her. She went to Sarek and put out her fingers he immediately did the same, bending down his forehead pressed hers, not caring about the dirt and rain closing his eyes. She closed hers and stayed still, relaxing in the bond. Relief from both flooded each other as well as joy and longing. Leaning up forcing him to move his head her lips claimed his. Sarek didn't protest surprising Spock since he pulled her into him and moved sweeping her off her feet, she was injured and stubborn. She smirked as he moved to get her looked at by McCoy.


	5. Remembered

_**Remembered**_

Embry had been tended and spent her time with Sarek after a bath, she had many cuts and a few would scar. She slept hard with relief by his touch of his fingertips along her skin as she slept. Embry was not on guard anymore, she trusted him to protect her. Sarek more than appreciated that feeling. She got dressed in the morning in spare clothes of the locals. She was in a kimono like dress with her long hair down but pinned. Moving to meet with Kirk they were surrounded by the different clans. He frowned but she stopped him from drawing his Phaser.

She was looking up and he looked up to see a strange wingless creature flying, it was one of the local creatures, it was long like a snake, yet seemed made of vines and leaves and moving water, it had an impressive set of antlers. It moved toward them, and landed on the tower. She approached it even when Kirk said her name nervous. Looking up at it, she reached up her hand but closed her eyes bowing her head a bit. The creature moved lower and could bite a person in half but instead of attacking Embry it pressed its tip of the snout against her palm. Moving it traced down her arm to against her cheek and she scratched under its bit of chin she could reach.

Her smile was serene as Sarek watched her. The creature's demeanor changed and calmed so much, its purr was both vibration and clicking. The armies Kirk noticed had taken a knee, watching this, Embry turned to them and called the Generals of each army who approached nervously but she put their hand out, speaking to them, they did her gesture, showing absolute respect. The creature accepted them all looking to her. She smiled and nodded. They all looked at each other and then her. Nodding back. The creature was revered here, ancient, wise, but not easy to trust, but was foretold one day to accept the clans if they were worthy of unity.

Before they could leave the Generals called to Embry. She was presented something very rare, her own sword and armor, and position to oversee their unification. She bowed and made a gesture they all returned and left to oversee the signing. Smiling to Sarek who inclined his head, calm yet he felt warmth of pride. They may not be joining Starfleet but they were embracing the logic of peace. She had played Ambassador, they were honored guests. There was a massive celebration and festival and she had been shocked by the mural they had made of her in the armor with etching of her story and the tale tied into the unification. To remember her when she left. Sarek observed it and knew his wife had left a deep impression here.

"You will not be forgotten so easily now." He observed.

She smirked, "No but I won't be forgotten in the future either, not when I have my family and they walk long after me."

Sarek arched a swept brow at her statement but then frowned to suddenly look at her. She was looking at him and she held up two fingers. Smiling at him after a moment, Sarek stiffened. Twins, he reached and held her face to trace with his thumbs. Eyes searching, she could see contained emotion behind those dark orbs. Sarek kissed her and didn't part for a long moment. He would protect her now even more so.


	6. Hello Darkness

_**Hello Darkness**_

Spock was both concerned and elated when he learned his father's new wife was expecting, but even more so with twins. Uhura was very happy for both of them, but Spock voiced his concern; his birth had been difficult for his mother let alone the pregnancy. They were docking due to a nebula storm on the Earth sub-station. It was a very dangerous and rough storm, once it hit. Embry had been heading back to her and Sarek's home when it hit and took shelter in an alcove, smacking into Sarek.

He caught her and glared. She frowned but noticed the military like uniform on him. He noticed her human yet Vulcan style of dress arching an upswept brow.

"Who are you?" He asked shortly.

She frowned, "Embry T'gai."

It was his turn to frown; they had no Terrain slaves with their own name.

"Why do you have my family name Terrain?" He took a step closer.

She was actually quite attractive; maybe she was a slave of his brothers.

"Because I am married to you and expecting, what's wrong with you?" She asked frowning, confused.

Sarek also was confused and wondered how mad this woman was.

"Read my mind if you don't believe me." She meant the meld.

Sarek reached up and delved into her thoughts, her mind, and her memories unraveled to him. Startling him within and broke the contact. The Sudden break unbalanced her and she swayed moving to grab something he caught her and braced her. She hadn't been lying, she had showed up out of nowhere in this storm. Another reality or timeline perhaps, another world where he was expecting not one but two children from her. The bond they shared in that life was that of true mates, harmony. Sarek moved sweeping her off her feet surprisingly and she held to him.

Sarek looked at her, she was tired, fatigue. "Sleep Embry."

She relaxed and fell asleep as he walked to nuzzle into his warmth and Sarek had tensed at first but rather enjoyed it, though he would never admit that out loud. Taking her to T'pau she confirmed everything he had seen. Watching Embry sleep on his bed, pillows supporting her. Her hand naturally on the twins, barely showing now, processing her memories, she was a warrior, smart, bold. The twins would most likely inherit that spark. Approaching the bed he moved her bangs before joining her. Pulling her into his frame after she shivered and she melted so easily. Nuzzling close, he traced her side and studied her before closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep. It was easy to fall asleep actually that he relaxed. Perhaps he would keep her if she couldn't return….perhaps.


	7. Update!

_**Hello my Lovelies!**_

Hi my readers, I haven't forgotten about you all. I had spinal surgery and have been gone and recovering. I'm much better now and should start writing again very soon. I swear. Until then please be patient with me. Also I will be going back to school, two more years to go then I can hopefully get hired by rather Blizzard, Riot or Wizards of the coast as a concept artist and illustrator! Yay. If any of you are interested in seeing the art I put up message me I'll link you to my media once the website launches September before I go to Comic Con.

Sincerely your SeventhSever


	8. Chapter 8 Choices

**Choices**

Embry woke up remembering the storm, running into Sarek and the strange exchange. Feeling held she found Sarek still there asleep, his arms still secure around her, hands against her middle, but they weren't alone, Spock was there but it wasn't as he was before…he was just a toddler. She smiled and offered her arms to him and his eyes brightened though his expression didn't change and climbed in to nestle into her and she held him. Smiling she closed her eyes, Sarek had woken at the stirring of the bed to move a bit and see Spock climb into bed to be held by Embry, nestled. Spock hadn't reached out to anyone since the death of Amanda when he was two. This was a first; he relaxed and laid his head back down to think. This woman who had appeared into his life married to him in another, carrying twins, he had had that bond with Amanda though by accident.

He felt the longing return and nestled into her neck nipping a bit she shivered and he traced carefully to soothe her sides. He might just keep this Terran, yet he felt torn, her Sarek had also lost Amanda but well into Spock's adulthood, he knew that pain and loss and didn't wish it on his greatest enemy, but he longed for her as well strangely since he read her mind. Telling Spock to finish his breakfast he nodded and parted.

"He's so cute…when he was so little." She giggled.

Sarek moved so she fell on her back and looked up at him and he smirked making her blink.

"What?" He asked arching a brow.

"Nothing it's just…odd seeing you display emotion." She explained what Vulcan's of her earth were like.

He felt both informed but amused and moved her bangs.

"Would you rather I not show anything then?" He mused.

"What-No I want you to just be you. I never want anyone to change unless they want to change." She smiled.

He caressed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers, "Show me again."

She nodded and opened her mind to him; letting him see her memories, feel a shadow of her emotions. Such a perfect bond he lost control of his own shielding and she saw his past, upbringing, a life of duty and no love until he met Amanda and bonded by accident and had the miracle that was Spock, then the loss of her so early. Tears traced her cheeks and he berated himself snapping his shields in place. She reached up holding his face framing his ears to trace.

"Don't. If you need to grieve please grieve, if you hold it in it will tear you apart. I won't leave you or go home until it passes, I promise." He looked at her and gave up his shields, sharing his grief.

It led to her sleeping after so much grieving and he held her to him. Sarek felt a bit of relief and watched her. Feeling possessive of her now a bit as he traced her side and the twins, it was getting a lot harder to think about letting her go home.


End file.
